For many years kids have indulged their time in making simple and inexpensive ways to have fun and occupy their time. In times past kids have used objects like broomsticks, and baseball bats to balance on their fingers, noses, and heads to determine which kid could maintain balance of the stick for the longest period of time.
The Master Nerve Stick was born out of this past and satisfies the need for kids to have a simple, inexpensive, yet fun way to spend time with friends or play alone.
The Master Nerve Stick is a game which challenges the contestant's mental concentration. The toy is constructed of a 36" plastic stick. On the top of the stick are four(4) poles which extend out at 90 degree angles in the "east", "west", "north", and "south" directions. There are also four(4) plastic chains which hang vertically from the tip end of each of the poles.
The winner of the game is the contestant who can maintain the stick in the correct vertical balance for the longest consecutive period of time.
The four(4) plastic chains which extend downward vertically from the tip end of the corresponding four(4) poles add a degree of difficulty for the contestant. The weight of the chains in addition to the wobbling action inherant in the hollow stick tends to exaggerate any movement out of balance that the stick may make.
This game will appeal to kids because it offers a simple and fun toy to enjoy as well as an outlet for their natural competitive instincts.
This game will also appeal to executives, teachers and other adults in highly stressful occupations to relieve stress and sharpen their mental concentration.